space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 35
Episode 35 - "Follow the Bait Spork!" Spacedate: 4257.105.14.46 Episode 35 picks up with the Delta Squad Marines still in the Chaotic Caverns mentioned in the Oddly Specific Prophesy, having just defeated the Sporks, their Sporkish Chieftess and a Sporkish Sorcerer. Sprout and Braxxz also searched the Spork's main cavern for Secret Doors, but nobody found any. After a perfunctory 5 minute break to squeegee the gore off of Ray's Construct he ordered the Squad to move out back the way they had come, exploring the other end of the 'T' Intersection, which was a dead end, (no Secret Doors were found here either). As they proceeded back down the stairs, they spotted one of the Little Sporks peering around the corner to the west at the bottom. With a yell of "Follow the Bait Spork!", they charged after him, rounding the corner just in time to see him duck under another hide curtain that was slung across a passage opening to the south. Ray ripped down the curtain, revealing of course that it was a trap, with one of the bigger green Sporks and 2 of the Crossbow Sporks waiting to attack them! Spacedate: 4257.105.14.51 Ray Charged into the room as far as the Little Spork, (where he was pinned him in front of the Ranged Guys who were busy lining him up), where he noticed that there was another Big Spork with a Club in there as well. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he opted to Adrenalize. Braxxz lobbed an AoE 3 Ion Grenade in over Ray's shoulder, scattering the Sporks as they all Defended, then Ray attacked the little guy and missed. After that Braxz started up a Burst from his pistol, while Ray was Defended against again. Then the Sporks attacked! The Little Spork tried his Armor Piercing Bite on Ray, but couldn't get through his towering AC. While he was distracted though, the two Cross-Bow Sporks opened up on Ray with their Armor Piercing Bolts, hitting him twice, (one a Critical!). This led him to give Three Shits, and no Damage made it through! One of the big guys tried to Club Braxxz, but he evaded it with a combined Gymnastics and Acrobatic Defend, then followed up with the second shot in his burst, hitting, so he Doubled-Tapped with his Claw Pistol for a (Galactic-Standard) Shit-Tone of damage, (plus Acid!). Sprout finally went on an Initiative 9, charging into the room, (moving un-awkwardly past Ray), and Reverse Punching the little guy, hitting him and halfing his Hide RF. Braxxz just missed on his next attack, but with no Squad Command yet, had no recourse. Braxxz finished his Burst then, knocking the first Big Spork down to his Personal DC. Zorf & Ray got the Squad Command off on a 10, (Zorf Bailed yet again, but Ray made it of course). Braxxz got clubbed at again, but rolled exactly enough to Defend, and the little guy missed Sprout, while Ray got hit twice again by the Armor Piercing Crossbow Rapists. Just then, 2 huge Blue Sporks and another Spork Sorcerer attacked them from behind in a Pincer Movement, having charged out a door a bit further on down the passage to the west. Sprout Immediately Translocated back to where the Sporkcerer was to Combo-Strike him, but it Defended. Ray double-attacked, Fumbled, Bennied, Squad Commanded, and hit twice for mondo damage, blowing the Spork's Armored Hide clean-off, leaving it Colded & Shock-4'd. Zorf finally went on a 13, enacting his Weapon Forms. Sprout kept flurrying at the Sporkcerer with his Reverse Punch & halfed his piddly Armor & destroyed its RF. The Big Blue Sporks attacked Braxxz and Zorff from behind with their Sporkish Great Axes; Braxxz Defended, Zorf of course got hit for a bunch of Damage and PD. Then Ray got super attacked by one Club Attack and 2 Armor-Piercing Bites, getting hit repeatedly and actually taking Damage. Braxxz continued buffing up and Defending, while Sprout kept flurrying against the Sporkcerer, destroying it's Hide AC and temp RF. Ray destroyed little guy the little guy at this point with a double attack, while Zorf lashed out with his smaller weapon, slashing at the 2 big blues, hitting one and missing the other off his armor. As the Sporkcereor bit Sprout, (who rose his Sap and only took the PD), Braxxz was Axed again, (Criticalled), and rolled a 20 on the Force Save, but Bennied to make his Save! & simultaneously Gymnasticly Defended the Big Spork. Ray got double Sporked-Bowed yet again, and had to resort to Resisting some of the Damage. Braxxz shot now with Claw, and the Spork Natural One'd into it, so Braxxz fired up his other Double Tap, Killing it! Ray, having finally killed the guy that was in his way, charged the Sporks with the Cross-Bows, eager to enact his vengeance for the Ass-Kicking they had just laid on his AC, Double attacking with Bead Lightning and his Glaive-Guisarme, but got Double-Defended. Sprout Creepy Tendril Celerity Fielded as Braxxz spun to face the Big Blue guy behind him, hitting with his Pincer Pistol for Particle Disruption Damage. Zorf Unsafe Fumbled, Hitting Braxxz for for Shock 14, but thanks to a crazy buffed PR he avoided all of the Shock and no Damage got past his RF, and even the Sonic One was defeated, filtered by Braxxz's Augment Sonic-Filters. At this point Ray hit the first Crossbow Spork for a Critical, Shock-10ing him, but the Spork attacked back simultaneous with a Bite attack, (from him and his friend!). Braxxz got Axed again, Bennied, still got hit, then Acrobatically Defended in combination with his Squad Command Buff, avoiding the hit! Zorf avoided a Free Strike when he Translocated away by going simultaneous, then Focused on the Shock 14 Guy with his Musket. The Sporkcerer bit Sprout again, who also Squad Commanded to Defend, then kicked back, but missed harshly. Braxxz started another Burst with his other pistol on Big Blue, hitting with the first shot but then Fumbled, (Safely), for a Pity Benny from Ray. The Big Blue Spork Critcalled Braxxz, for major damage and Force 7, but Braxxz made the Save easily & only took some RF, then Sprout double Defended the Sporkcerer and the other blue guy. Sprout hit the Sporkcerer with a Snap Kick, then Braxxz finished his Burst with a Hit for Acid Damage, and Zorf musketed the Shock 14 Crossbow Spork with a Called-Shot to avoid Ray, successfully hitting. Sprout decided he had gone long enough without using his craven Quantum Deceleration Psionic, so he unleashed the -38 to Save vs Body on the Sporkcerer, bringing him to a standstill. Braxxz got around to adrenalizing on a 26, then Zorf fired another Called-Shot into Ray's melee, missed, then Bennied & Criticalled. Ray started a late Round Flurry, simultaneously attacking and killing the Shock 4 Crossbow Spork. New Round; Zorf goes first this time, hitting the first Crossbow Spork, who chumped his RF & gets killed by Exactly Enough, (it attacked back simultaneous, but Zorf resisted all but one of the Damage). Braxxz was Natural 20 Defended, then attacked back simultaneously but was still Defended against even with the Spork's additional -4 Penalty. Sprout was hit with an Axe attack, so he Bennied, and rolled one better and Defended! The Sprorkcerer took a Free Strike from Sprout to Fire-Blast Braxxz and Ray; Braxxz Defended, & so did Ray with a little help from his Jet-Pack. Ray charged in and double attacked the Big Blue Sporks and the Sporkcerer, including with the Aurora Curtain, blinding them all, (Sprout Temporally Defended). Then Sprout unleashed his dastardly Command Psionic on the first Big Blue Spork, forcing him to fall Prone. Ray Double attacked again, including Aurora Curtain again, blasting all the remaining Sporks. Sprout Defended the Sporkcerer's last attack with a Natural 20, then pummeled him into submission. Zorf couldn't bring himself to finish the last Spork, it was so pathetic in its Prone Cold Shocked Commanded state. Everybody else in the Squad participated in what was later not described in the Official Report as either a Merciful Ritual Killing or a Ritual Mercy Killing. 1 Combat Awarded. Spacedate: 4257.105.14.57 Ray again ordered a 5 Minute Break while the Squad searched for Secret Doors, but none were to be found in this room either. Moving further west down the passage they came to another heavy iron-bound wooden door, (open, the Blue Sporks having just charged out of it to attack),with a dead-end room beyond it. They searched again for Secret Doors, and this time Braxxz found one! (and detected that it was Trapped). Making a successful Mechanics Check he reached into a crevice in the cave wall with his "Improvised Manipulator Arm", (pointy stick), to bypass the Trap, then Zorff used his Unbar Psionic to open it! Beyond was revealed a short hallway that appeared to have been blasted smoothly and squarely through the solid rock, completely unlike the rough-hewn passages they had seen previously. Suspicious of its ending in a blank wall, the Squad started up another round of Perception Checks on the corridor, ("I thought the Rouge had Espial?"). Uncannily, they found another Secret Door! Ray totally blocked up the whole passage though, pushing everybody awkwardly out of the way to make room for Braxxz to Disarm the Trap again. Sprout barred the wooden door to the Orc Chamber behind them while he worked. Once they got it opened, they could see that the Secret Door was made of some kind of smoothly finished metal on the other side, and that the hinges were evenly machined with a high degree of precision. Also, the Secret Door was way to small for Ray to fit through, so Zorf Translocated him inside. It was another perfectly straight and level room where the dust was thick; no one had been here for a long time. There were 2 other small, what appeared to be steel, doors out of the room, (with Code-Compliant Hardware). Sprout moved up to investigate the first door but bailed his Perception Check, so Zorf moved up and opened first one, then the other. Ray, now changed into his smaller Construct, moved ahead through one of the doors into another dusty exactly rectangular chamber with a couple of additional steel doors out of it, while Sprout went the other way, discovering a crystalline cavern, with a mummified J'an in a crystal sarcophagus and an alter with a giant Crystal Shard on top it with a bunch of smaller Shards on either side, (all of which Zorf saw were all super MagicalPsionical in nature). After a lot of trepidation among the Squad, finally Zorf moved in the inspect the situation more closely. He observed that the largest Crystal Shard appeared to have 3 oblong shapes embedded inside of it, and was overcome with a desire to absorb a SpellPsionic and a Specialty from the smaller ones. They inspected the Mummy closely, (expecting it to come to life and attack them at every turn), then everybody each got ready to all grab 2 crystals at once, (Sprout preparing to grab the large Shard of The Dragon Mother with his puny Tendrils). On the count of 3 they all grabbed all the crystals simultaneously, (Ray with Telekinesis) and ran out of the room, except for Sprout, who failed his Agility Check and dropped the Shard of the Dragon Mother! It was one of those 'time goes into slow motion with a long continuous 3D Pan' moments as everybody watched in horror and held their breaths as the huge crystal plummeted to the floor, only to let out a huge sigh of relief as the Shard proved to be more than sturdy as it rent a huge crack in the Stone Floor. Sprout gave one last look over his shoulder at the desiccated reptilian corpse in the crystal sarcophagus, (still not coming to life and attacking anybody), then bolted out of the room! * 4 SpellPsionic Shards: Takes one Action & MysticPsionic Lore Check to learn any SpellPsionic open to your Character for free. If you don't know MysticPsionic Lore you learn it for free as well. Crumbles to dust once used. * 4 Specialty Shards: Spend one 4-Hour Block attuning yourself to the Shard to gain a new Second-Tier Gate Specialty. Disappears in a bright flash, (accompanied by a whooshing noise), once used. * Shard of the Dragon Mother: McGuffin! Episode 35 Epilogue First Edition Homage Dungeon Crawl Still Again! '27 Generic Points Awarded ' Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet